The present invention relates to interconnecting of pairs of coaxial conductors. The conductor pairs serve, for example, as a transmission line in communication cables used for transmitting analog or digital information.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,123 by me and others a connection between pairs of coaxial conductors is described, wherein the outer conductors are interconnected by means of a tube which is flush and aligned with the outer conductors and is soldered thereto at both ends. A hose has been shrunk over and onto the sleeve, the solder joints, and end portions of the outer conductors.